


Mango salsa

by AnimeDAngel



Series: Voltron Allergies [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDAngel/pseuds/AnimeDAngel
Summary: Lance never expected he'd run into it in space."Hunk what's in this?""Mango salsa"





	Mango salsa

The one thing Lance never thought he had to worry about in space was his allergy to mango's and peaches. Even the artificial stuff could stop him from breathing, and living in Cuba meant he had to have his own meals prepared separately and eat outside. There were some good dishes his Mamá made but they included mango’s more often then not. Here in space they didn't exist, he had space food which tasted like foods from earth or was something he's never had before. 

He sat down to one of Hunk's meals he had been prepping after a long battle. He dug his fork in and took a mouthful before he realized it tasted like mango's.

“Hunk is this?”

“Swallow before you speak.” Came Shiro’s reply. Hunk's eye began to shine.

“I call it Space Mango Salsa. The Earth store somehow got a hold of fresh Mango's and they were still good. I thought why not try making one of your mom's meals but space like.” My eyes widen and I spat the food out immediately and ran for the med bay, I was already having issues breathing. I felt my face swell, and started having troubles seeing. I still made it to the med bay and felt a hand guide me to the pods and put me in one.

………………Meanwhile……………….

Lance spat out the food and Hunk seemed surprised and slightly disappointed before running out of the room. Shiro didn't miss the fear in his eye's, something was telling him this wasn't good.

“Lance!” Allura called after, “How rude can he be, Hunk your food is wonderful.” Then Shiro watched as realization dawned on Hunk's face.

“Shiro, I screwed up.” 

“Hunk, what do you mean.” 

“I forgot, how can I forget.” Hunk was panicking now, but Shiro needed to know what he forgot.

“Forgot what Hunk?” He could feel his own panic setting in.

“Lance is allergic to Mango's even the smell of them can cause him to react, artificial one's too. He's reactions send him to the hospital.” Shiro was out of his seats and running to find Lance. He briefly hard Hunk tell Coran that Lance could stop breathing. Shiro rounded the corner and Black gave him a flash of the med bay. He tool the path leading him there and found Lance trying to help himself. Coran reached the room shortly after me.

“Bring him to the pods we don't have time to change him.” Shiro placed his hand on his back and noticed that his face had swelled to the point he couldn't see. He guided him to the pod, and once in went to ask Hunk if Lance brought his EpiPen with him to space.  
He didn't have to go far as the others had come to the med bay. Before he could even voice his question Hunk started speaking.

“He doesn't have his EpiPen. He was waiting on a new one in mail, and avoided the cafeteria. He doesn't even have his medicine. How could I forget, how could I forget, he can't even be in the same room when mango's are cooking.” Hunk was spiraling but he got he's answer, Lance must have figured he was safe from mangos in space which made sense.

“Hunk breathe, Lance probably thought he would come across anything.” Shiro paused while he waited for Hunk to breath. 

“Wait Hunk, what medicine does Lance not have.”

“Antidepressant, something for anxiety and something else for his PTSD. He hasn't had a episode since we came to space. He doesn't know I know.”

“Lance is currently in a pod. It should bring down the swelling and allow him to breath but just in case I programmed the pod to keep him in there in till he find something to let him breath again.” Coran was being very calm at the moment. Shiro was panicking as he just found out Lance had all sorts of meds no one knew about, more importantly he's hiding.

“I'll help you with finding the right thing.” 

 

The next three weeks, Pidge and Coran found a way to make medicine like a EpiPen, and when they figured it out Lance was released from the pod he still couldn't breathe so the ejected the medicine and lucky it worked. Then Shiro had a nice long talk to Lance about his medication and how often he use to have to take it before, letting Coran search for things similar. Shiro also made everyone list everything they couldn't eat and put it on a list in the kitchen so Hunk couldn't forget.


End file.
